


「GGAD 」 Promise （上）

by xuezouyoki



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuezouyoki/pseuds/xuezouyoki
Summary: 间战期/各种车背后注意【他眼底有汹涌退潮的爱欲难舍，到底没再侵犯夜莺叹息里最后落败的那支玫瑰，可以带进坟墓的认输和妥协绝无法在协奏曲高潮时宣之于口，没关系。他想，没关系，就算毁掉那年夏季落于掌心的血，仍会有玫瑰凋谢时新鲜的、滚烫的一滴滴红色眼泪，牵连起彼此洞穿对方心口的手腕，让他们相连，永世难歇。】





	「GGAD 」 Promise （上）

（上）  
格林德沃漫不经心地把玩着珐琅彩鼻烟壶，他靠在桌边盯着壁炉，像突然对两只吊在壁炉侧面的香坠子好奇，无视了身后一排大气不敢喘的下属。  
男人身上服帖的黑色长风衣划过高背椅垂落的丝绒披帷下摆，他旁若无人地俯身拨弄了下壁炉中的柴火，起身时火光映着胸前荡过的白银链子，也照亮了那一双异瞳，在火里看到什么高兴的事儿似的，抿唇把鼻烟壶搁下。  
“主人，现在巴黎已经不安全了……”维塔犹豫着出声提醒，妆容精致的面容上都是不加掩饰的担忧。  
经历过那场引起轩然大波的演讲，魔法部快速展开了全方位的围剿，巴黎风声鹤唳搅得所有在此地的魔法师都人人自危，更别提上了头号名单的黑巫师本人，盖勒特·格林德沃，他更应该最先离开此地才是。  
但事实上，他不仅没想走，甚至想在巴黎定居。  
维塔见男人面上毫无波动，连眼神都懒得往这边放，像才发现房间里还有人在，好心情被打碎了一个小豁口，语调末尾带着不悦：“出去。”  
被男人身上散发的冷气冻到，维塔敛紧脸皮将众人带离了房间。

半晌房间里才响起一声冷哼，火焰诡秘旋转的焰心轰然炸开，稳妥精致的黑皮鞋踏了出来，米色风衣翻卷着火星子，规整笔挺的西装背心勒出婉转腰线。  
走出壁炉的教授先生慢条斯理地取下窄沿帽放在桌角，扯下黑色手套环顾四周：“布置得挺不错。”  
落地窗被红色帷幔严严实实地遮着，落地书柜占据了整整一面墙，沙发后书桌上散乱着写满字迹的信纸，使用者不甚在意地画好三角套圆的标志后丢下笔，随意滚落在黑色短毛地毯上。  
“你满意可真是意外之喜。”格林德沃点了根雪茄靠在桌边，哪儿还有方才下属面前的喜怒无常，银白睫毛绒软地盖着诡异异瞳，唇边抿着显而易见心情不错的弧度。  
本来只是随口一说，结果被回话噎到的教授想起了今天过来的主要目的：“你故意在这个废弃穿梭点搞驻地？”搞就搞了，还要特意给他送信，让他提心吊胆地立刻杀了过来。  
“你也说了，是废弃的。”格林德沃毫不在意地吐了个烟圈，冷不丁凑到男人跟前注视着那双湖水绿色的眼睛：“阿不思，现在这里属于我了，你这样贸然前来拜访，不怕走不得？”  
“特意把我叫来，就是要做个当面威胁，小题大做了吧。”谁能想到巴黎一个早被魔法部列为废弃的穿梭点，会是黑巫师的大本营，不仅格林德沃本人在此，甚至连据说唯一能够与之抗衡的邓布利多教授，竟也秘密前来。  
这事儿放出去又是轩然大波，在场两人虽然嘴上互嘲，却有默契地三缄其口。  
“你分明到了巴黎，却不来看我的演讲。”恶人先告状，邓布利多沉默地想用雪茄把这人满脸委屈糊掉，他是来了巴黎不假，那是为了阻止事情闹到不可开交的地步，结果筹算来去还是把会场炸上天了……  
“你不能收手了。”教授叹了口气，他捻着桌上几张揉成团的废纸扯开，鼓动人心或者蛊惑利诱的辞藻凌乱排布，扭曲奔赴他沉沉冷下的眼底。  
曾在信纸里言之凿凿的密谋公然世间，夏日里窃窃私语的少年热血成就遮天蔽日的赫赫威名，烙印在掌心的符号敲打在阴翳欧洲震颤恐慌的文件题头，他说错了。  
不是单独谁不能收手，是两个人都再不能回头。  
冰凉指尖宛如灵活游动的蛇信子掠过脆弱后颈，沉郁温热的呼吸就搁在耳畔，心尖颤抖的频率忽近忽远，让掌下的脉搏不得停歇。  
黑巫师凑近，放肆地将下巴硌在教授后肩，天生能引人纵容的低哑嗓音落在耳廓：“我逃出来以后，就没想过要收手。”  
邓布利多没作声，像是在估量对方措辞里的深意。  
逃出什么呢，是一次次的牢狱枷锁，还是当初的戈德里克。  
不论心底百感交集的情绪有多复杂，身体都老老实实地在对方熟悉的撩拨下有了反应，教授狼狈地闭上眼掐紧了桌角，按住将自己马甲扣子拆开还要往里探的手指，憋了口气闷声问：“现在也不会收手？”  
格林德沃被教授咬牙切齿意有所指的质问问得低笑出声，没管自己被抓住的那只手，直接用下巴蹭了蹭近在咫尺的耳垂，肉眼可见那柔软又脆弱的耳廓不知道因为羞还是恼而越来越红，嗓音更哑：“不仅不会，还会变本加厉。”  
他又岂能收手，心里还隐隐期待着对方尽管来拦他。

暖炉里烧着的柴火劈啪作响，融融暖意从裤脚攀向紧窄西裤被扯开的拉锁，衣冠楚楚的教授早没了矜贵仪容，衬衫被推到了脖子下，边沿塞在齿间咬着，裸露在外的皮肤被男人手指上的薄茧蹭出淡粉，眼角被逼得发红，迷蒙水雾缭绕的眼眸阖着，像有泪要落下来。  
未点燃的烛台被手肘碰倒，手掌拖曳着一桌子未来得及收拾的纸笔从边沿滚落，闷哼憋在喉咙里溢出难耐喘息，指尖冰冷又带了火，在欲火里旋转起舞，濡湿潮热的洪流淹没摇摆不定的顾虑。  
碧色里升起满天满地的水雾，把公正理性的灵魂捆缚在湖底，被翻来覆去煎熬像离了水的鱼，只剩张口低喘的份儿，破碎拼凑的字句抵不过落在后颈密密匝匝的啃噬，比吻重，比伤轻，却叫不再年轻的教授哑了口舌，说不出停下。  
黑巫师抵着柔软灼热的缠绵软肉泄了火，咽下教授紧闭眼角溢出的潮湿，凑近男人启唇还能闻到雪茄悠远冷郁的凉意：“你明知道，又何必借着质问来见我，我不笑你矫情，阿不思，我很喜欢这样。”  
他们不见面也能互通心意，见了面更遑论那么多为什么，针锋相对还是抵死缠绵不过从眼神到脚跟的数次斗争。  
黑巫师舔了舔下唇。

邓布利多离开时，身上三件套的每一条褶皱都被细心地烫平，从沙发靠背后扯出刚才两人纠缠时不小心塞进去的领带，把衣领竖起来搭在领带边缘。  
灵活的手指正想绕过后颈，就被另一双手截了胡，略微粗糙冰冷的指腹从细腻柔软的后颈蹭过，在被拍下前低低哄道：“我给你系。”  
鲜见男人这般体贴缠绵的相待，教授放下手把黑手套重新套上，也顺便收起一身孟浪放肆，矜贵持重得绷紧下颚随时能上讲台。  
“你经常去看那面镜子？”沉默良久后冷不丁冒出一句，教授脊背僵了片刻又缓缓放松下来，寡淡地扯出个要笑不笑的弧度：“偶尔。”  
冲着房间里的落地镜正低头仔细调整领带，听教授答得飞快还有点不敢置信，越过肩头与镜子中教授的眼神撞在一处，舌尖抵了抵牙根才哑声嗤笑：“看到什么。”  
“我该走了。”开关只打开了一瞬，教授将自己的领带从男人手里抽出，朝壁炉里无声做了个口型，头也没回：“你也有点通缉犯的自觉吧。”  
风衣衣摆还带着火星子灼烫的温度，人已经走进了壁炉里。

格林德沃浑身气劲一松，惯性地摸了摸左边胸口口袋，白银链子端头什么都没有，总能让他焦虑情绪缓解下来的冰凉已经易主，还是他故意的。  
低声嗤笑随着呼气短暂停留了一次，随即收了起来，大拇指蹭了蹭仍有余温的唇，异瞳微微阖着，似在回味，半晌才拽过内线吩咐：“明天魔金夫人的私人宴会答应了。”  
必将来临的波涛汹涌面前，恐慌、焦躁、惊慌失措、惶惶不安都是他的武器，不需要标榜正大光明的时代，无疑是最适合男人展现传教士般蛊惑人心魅力的舞台。  
他离开了戈德里克，却把那个夏天的字句烙在心底，有多缠绵就有多刻骨，把所有喧嚣肆意的吞吐都堂而皇之添进战书，是他的骄傲，是他从不曾离开过的誓词。  
而永久把心脏封存在那儿的人还不愿睁眼，没关系，他有的是耐心慢慢把光亮重新拢在掌心，于黑暗里破出深海。  
密密匝匝的亲吻盖过少年人起伏的脊背逼出层叠红痕，悠长呼吸被急促喘息打断成空落落凝聚于半空的浮花，随意揉捏成称心的形状填入记忆里怅然若失的空洞，一晃神侧过脸去看到的仍是红发凌乱掩着潮红眼眶的爱人。  
他们在天光柔软里翻滚，不知天高地厚地留下一生不能抹除的痕迹，任由落幕来临，在谷仓里呢喃爱语，把自己嵌进对方眼底碧色，往后每每想起都剜在心口。  
男人窝在沙发里，异瞳被壁炉里的火映着晦暗不明，他陷在回忆里半晌才恍恍惚惚回身，手里攥着的鼻烟壶早就碎成粉末，像是他年少藏金色头发褪掉碎裂的光。  
那时候他们多要好。  
书信里的字句承载过剩热忱恨不能日日夜夜相见，用嘴唇触碰每个字节的重量，慷慨激昂又温柔小意地斟酌吐息和心跳，只想把对方纳入怀抱，隐秘又缱绻。  
最放肆时山坡湖边树下谷堆里翻动情潮，低低咀嚼着对方名姓如临破晓晨辉，把什么都比下去，越张狂越不安越需要亲吻拥抱冲撞混乱彼此慰藉，视那一簇微弱爱火是毕生信仰。  
烧不坏石棺，转身没回头，沟壑将相爱的人远远推开，撕开胸口染血的花枝攀上黑色衣袍一角，被僵硬扯断随着远走之人狼藉步伐流落他乡，再重逢时又破开血肉。  
男人捏捏手指，尚有余温，哪里还能顾忌寄生于四肢百骸的蔷薇要挣扎着彼此毁灭，心底仅存念想委婉送到对方手上是把自己拱手让人，信念并不比爱意轻。  
他还是等来了对方惊鸿一瞥，哪怕只停留在火花那瞬间，留下针锋相对又强硬激烈的纠缠，什么样的他都喜欢。

黑巫师挥了挥手，壁炉里火焰扭动着妖娆身躯勾勒出红发温柔侧脸，轮廓描摹太多遍早已熟稔，异瞳瞳孔深处也染了热度，总算给冷寂空茫的雪谷落日红霞，哪怕只停留片刻。  
手指毫发无伤地穿过熊熊燃烧的火，从少年笑时柔软眉眼拂过，抓起余烬捻了把在掌心，端在眼前打量半晌，俯首吻了吻。  
苍白薄唇沾了些灰败，轻轻吹了口气，面前扬起满眼尘埃，随着口中低声吟诵的繁复语言浮在半空，违反常理地凝聚又分散。  
男人额头浸出冷汗，手指蜷缩着狠狠按压在掌心，但没停止。  
炉灰在空中被揉捏成复杂凌乱的符号又重新排列组合卷入壁炉之中，转瞬间就消失无踪，直到最后一个符号也融入火焰，黑巫师绷紧的脊背终于倏然垮下来，虚脱般倒进沙发里。  
血红蔷薇被肮脏的、纠缠不休的炉灰重新串联，从教授脚跟的绵延，亲手把断裂的厄咒重启。  
他逃不开，那就把对方也拖入深海，总不会再分离，隔着海峡纠缠不休。  
“阿不思，”他启唇把年少的爱人放在舌尖反复吞吐，手指又重又深地探入炉灰牵引的轨迹，就像在抚摸挑逗那人轮廓起伏的背脊，温存又色情地抿住唇昭示着一个个湿漉漉的亲吻，从耳廓像尾椎蜿蜒而下：“我想这样做很久了，阿不思。”  
黑巫师微微喘息着停顿下来，翻转手腕时像有些费力，任由汗珠滚落也不曾停歇，只把没人识得的咒语反反复复打入探索出的新鲜秘境。  
他们身上带着彼此的气息，即便隔了重洋。  
这才是他要的，格林德沃无声的念咒终于到了尽头，心满意足地松开手指，最后一点余烬窜入壁炉，耗尽所有地摇曳了火光后噗嗤熄灭。  
男人脱力般重重呼出口气，闭眼缓了很久才恢复冷漠自持的表情。  
“阿不思……”

“教授……教授！”  
“嗯？”坐在教课桌后神游天外的男人被叫回了神，摸摸鼻梁不好意思地冲坐在对面的傲罗扯了扯嘴角，心不在焉地应付道：“人应该还没有离开巴黎，你们查不到找我又有什么用？”  
教授脸上全然一番坦然，在被盘问个把小时后依旧坐得稳当，甚至还有闲情逸致擦拭魔杖。  
傲罗问不出个所以然，最后只能悻悻放弃。  
他出门时跟麦格教授擦肩而过，女士瞅了一眼行色匆匆的傲罗，才满脸古怪地关上房门：“魔法部除了来麻烦教授还做了点什么，追查格林德沃还不够他们忙的？”  
“他们是听说我前脚从巴黎回来，才追过来跟我求证。”送走傲罗之后也松了口气，把领带扯开些无奈地指了指桌上醒目的银白色链子：“只要这东西存在一天，我就要一直被怀疑。”  
麦格拧眉，想说什么又憋了回去，脸上表情就像刚才出去的傲罗一样古怪，半晌才低低问道：“这确实是个麻烦东西，您还没想好要怎么处理吗？”  
男人手指把玩着银链子，纠缠不休扼住手腕脖颈的藤蔓从那滴摇摇欲坠的血红生长而出，皮肤被刺破，窜入四肢百骸的冷意提醒长夜空寂，寄托于脆弱又单薄的牵连。  
又怎么会是麻烦的东西呢……邓布利多将装着深红液体的银色瓶子捏在掌心，指腹按压出花纹纹络，粗粝地摩挲过爱人年轻的眉目。  
对话被沉默打断，麦格在男人再次神游天外里无奈的叹口气离开了办公室。  
是下课钟敲醒了他，起身把骤起的喧嚷关在窗外，壁炉噼啪作怪，把气氛拉回巴黎午后猩红帷幔的暧昧。  
把血红色的泪水贴着胸膛，热量沿着银色镂花流淌，熨贴着衬衫褶皱的纹路，在教授坐进宽背椅中时严丝合缝地窝在心口。

“阿不思……”低沉的呢喃在壁炉余烬里缠绵，竟然像就附在耳边，忽近忽远地舔舐过耳廓最敏感的轮廓。  
男人身体蓦地僵住，不敢置信地屏住喘息，侧耳去听，但刚刚心神恍惚时听到的轻唤也的确是他的幻觉。  
那个人怎么可能会在这里……邓布利多扶住额头苦笑，为自己的心神不属和异想天开，对方会留在危机四伏的巴黎已经出乎了他所料，跟别说还要在光天化日之下出现在自己的办公室，英伦三岛从来都被对方视为禁地，他是最清楚的。  
一定是因为先前那场荒唐，冲动过后愈加空旷。  
精明强韧的魔法师先生也有恍惚时刻，身体不听控制，自动自发地回忆起曾被爱抚的快意，房间里温度被壁炉烘得太高了，教授失神地想着，解开颈前的两颗扣子，纽扣碰着银色镂花连声珰珰，长短音连缀着把咒语烙下。  
带着薄茧的指腹毫不迟疑地碾过脆弱又敏感的红粟，沿着山脉起伏的线条把脊骨扣进掌心灼烫，呜咽忍耐地潜伏在喉咙深处，回荡震动得胸口生疼。  
身躯蜷缩着承受熟悉又陌生的热忱，情动突如其来毫无征兆地击垮了才释放的男人，他还未来得及重新筑起戒备，就被轻易勘破。  
自少年沉溺的山谷里跋涉，相谈甚欢的神话留存在口口相传的史诗里，共同编纂的信念成了背道而驰的传奇，多年重逢后再难以心平气和，词句也成了尖锐伤人的刀刃，只能从喘息里逼出些心底话。  
触碰温柔又坚决地席卷入体内，男人尽力放软了身体承受着一波未平一波又起的撩拨，这才放缓涌到喉咙的呜咽，可流窜在体内的绮丽心思骗不了人。  
只要有个小小的缺口，当年不告而别的不意难平便不管不顾地翻腾起来，搅得他心底酸软。  
在旁人难以企及的目光里成长，所承受的祈愿自然并非出自本心，年少放肆像昨日一场没有结果的美梦，总在夜深时断断续续地悲鸣。  
潮热的心绪湿漉漉地沾湿了梦里的回眸，异色瞳孔深处为他存放身影的角落就算再见依然只有他能停留，教授喘息地松开腰带的皮扣，触碰早已坚硬的形状，在随时有人会敲门的学院办公室的高背椅里、冲着落地窗外绵延葱郁的守护密林、被壁炉漂浮在空气里婉转的余烬中，痛快地重拾起疯狂又恣意的自己。  
他以为放任自己踏进战后的巴黎，已经是他走出山谷后最放纵的时刻了。  
但格林德沃要的显然不是他偶然一次的离经叛道，而是隔着海峡依旧让他心神不宁的澎湃激情，男人狠狠攥紧了胸前悬挂的血誓，终于闷哼出声，瞬间施加的力道像是要把脆弱的玻璃瓶子碾碎。  
手指攥紧有松开，到底也没有真的毁掉着孽缘的源头，任由它从骤然松开的指缝间滑落，撞在温热的胸膛有破晓前最后一声也夜莺的哭泣。  
“给我，滚出我的身体，格林德沃……”  
“你就不怕我当真毁了血誓吗？”  
“还是说……其实你并不在乎，所以才任由它落于我手。”  
教授倚着椅背虚弱地张了张唇，脱口而出的语言伤敌一千自损八百，在蓦然撕掉记忆里最难面对的伤疤后，谁也没有太好过。  
壁炉里只剩残灰，在教授剧烈抖动的碧色瞳孔里慢慢飞起连缀的弧线，无风自动地拼凑成破开胸膛的最后一株蔷薇。  
“我很怀念你的红发，阿不思。”


End file.
